


The Fight

by sqwaaak



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad depictions of violence, Bc we have some wild convos, I hope you love it bc I sure don't, I'm talking to my daughter not the rest of you, IT'S A JOKE, It's for my daughter, Like really umrealistic, M/M, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: Jimin and Jeongyeon finally go at it. Some weird shit happens at Jimin's dorm.





	The Fight

"Jimin, it's been more than a month." Hoseok watched his friend as the younger intently stared at his screen.

Jimin looked up, livid. "Shut your Ronald McDonald lookin' ass up. You don't know the torture I go through because of her." he was dead serious. Dead.

The maknae rolled his eyes, arms crossed. "Hyung, it wasn't even that bad."

"It was that bad, Jungkook! It was worse than that bad! In fact, I'm gonna fight her once and for all!" he declared, standing up. Jimin had to look good for a fight if he was gonna come out of it looking like shit.

"You better not be going to fight that one girl from Twice, I'm not comforting you when you come back crying." Yoongi was on the couch, his dog asleep on his chest. "I'm serious, Jimin, either beat her ass or don't come back."

"That isn't helping, Hyung!"

He looked fuckin' fine as he knocked on the door of Twice's dorm, and GUESS WHO ANSWERED. That's right, bitch. It was Jeongyeon.

"Oh. You." she spat, leaning against the doorframe. "The hell do you want here, bogo sipda boy?"

He crossed his arms, flipping his hair the best he could. "Let's go, Honey. Right here, right now. Fight me."

She wasn't about to pass up the chance. "Let me get one thing. Meet me in the lobby and we can go at it."

So, five minutes later, they were pacing in circles, with Dahyun there as a ref.

"Alright. You both know the rules. No teeth, no weapons. If one of you dies, I had nothing to do with this. Go ahead and fight, girls."

"I'm a man."

"Whatever. Just punch her in the face already, jesus." the youngest of the three sat down in one of the lobby chairs, taking her phone out.

"I bet you won't." she sneered, and he rolled his eyes.

"Ladies first, right?"

Jeongyeon struck then, grabbing at the hair of her opponent. When the pink hair came off as a wig, revealing blond underneath, she gaped, not realizing that it was the perfect moment for him to snatch her wig.

But, jokes on him, there was only a cat in her hair. Jimin was horrified. That meant it wasn't a fair fight! What a fucking bitch! "Oh, so now we're hiding weapons! I can't believe this!" he was appalled. Absolutely appalled her her atrocious behavior.

Jeongyeon glared at Dahyun. "You little asshole, how could you plant evidence?! Now I have to fight twice as hard!"

Jimin internally laughed at the fact that she referenced her own group by accident, but still karate chopped her in the ribs.

She coughed, kicking him in the shin.

They went back and forth for nearly ten minutes, and by the time Dahyun told them to hurry it up, Jimin couldn't see out of his left eye, Jeongyeon was bleeding from a couple of deep scratches, and the cat was chilling on the counter. The receptionist had given up on calling the cops.

"Why did you even do that when we were singing?!" he demanded an answer, out of breath.

She was leaning down on her knees. "Because... I like the song a lot." she answered slowly.

They made up and skipped off into the afternoon (after they had been bandaged up), violently throwing flower petals at everything they passed.

Taehyung watched them, eyes narrowed. He sipped the last of his tea from his Gucci sandal. "That bitch stole my mega ultra BFF for life... Title revoked, Park Jimin. I'm gonna go be a member of GOT7."

**END**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

BITCH YOU FUCKIN THOUGHT

there's more

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
So, while that was all happening, NamJin was gettin' freaky back at the dorms, if you get what I'm saying.

Seokjin laughed quietly as the younger nuzzled his neck, and ran his hand down Namjoon's back softly. "You can go a little harder than that." he whispered, moaning quietly when a hand laced itself with his.

Namjoon kissed him sweetly, adoration bubbling in his chest.

They finished soon after, laying in the bliss of their shared passion for about ten minutes before the strangest thing happened.

The roof opened up and a beam of light caused the two to start floating. The last thing Seokjin saw was a tall blue man.

 **END** (fr this time)


End file.
